character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole MacGrath (Canon, Good Karma)/The Christian Nerd
|-| inFAMOUS 1/Comic = |-| inFAMOUS 2 = Summary Cole MacGrath 'is the main protagonist of the ''inFAMOUS ''series from Sucker Punch Productions and Sony Entertainment. He was once a simple bike messenger who became the Savior of Empire City, and the greatest hero of his world, making the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from the evil entity known as The Beast. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole was granted complete dominion of electricity, lightning, weather, and magnetism, able to unleash these powers in a variety of destructive ways. He was also granted extraordinary strength, speed, agility, durability, and accelerated regeneration. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to protect the innocent and battle evil and injustice throughout Empire City and New Marais. Though he made the choice to sacrifice himself and most of the superpowered beings known as Conduits to save humanity from The Beast and The Plague, his body was struck by a lightning bolt in the shape of a question mark as it was brought out to sea. There is also a work-in-progress title from Sony titled: "INF: Revenant" which means "returning". As such, there is a high possibility Cole will return in a later sequel. Whether it will be developed by Sucker Punch or another developer remains unknown, or any other details other than the title. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A, likely High 7-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A '''| At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: '''Cole MacGrath, Savior of Empire City, Demon of Empire City, Patron Saint of New Marais, Electric Man, Prime Conduit, Human Light Socket '''Origin: '''InFAMOUS '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''29 in inFAMOUS 2. Currently 37. '''Classification: Human Conduit, Superhero, Former Bike Courier Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can lift, move, and throw virtually any object through Magnetism, even objects that are wooden or made of ice), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others), Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers recently acquired, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them. Foresaw The Beast's arrival in Empire City beforehand), X Ray Vision and Aura Sensing, Clairvoyance (Possesses a Radar and Sonar Vision which allows him pin-point accurate layout of the environment, precise locations of enemies even if he can't see them, and can sense electrical aura making him almost impossible to sneak up on), Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation/Mind Control (He can read thoughts via manipulating neuroelectricity, and is able to absorb and manipulate memories. Can view the final memories of a recently deceased person. Should be comparable or superior to Fetch Walker, who can enslave large groups of enemies to fight for her, and should be able to do the same via neuroelectric manipulation), Healing of himself and others, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can quickly heal from wounds such as being fatally shot in the chest and head multiple time. Ice Titans, who are less powerful than Prime Conduits due to being humans with forced powers, can nigh-instantly regenerate blown-off arms), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for hundreds of years), Immortality (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse enemies), Can drain life energy via touch, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate kinetic energy, and comprise grenades and rockets of them), Limited Reactive Evolution (Can gain new powers by stressing his body in different ways, under moments of extreme mental or emotional duress, or through continuous exposure to electricity or Ray Field Energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create highly durable, electromagnetic forcefields), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum. Can alter matter on a macro-quantum level. He can destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but electrons and subatomic particles. He can manipulate and control the electrons of matter, as well as draw them from the neutral atoms in the air. He is far superior to Alden Tate, who's telekinesis can affect matter on a subatomic level, create sentient monsters out of random materials, and harden the molecular structure of objects to the point of making ordinary scrap metal invulnerable to attacks on his level. His future self, Kessler, can also atomize targets, shown when he killed Moya's soldiers in the comic series, and created a new type of ion with his powers. He should be comparable or superior to Eugene Sims, who can turn video energy into real fire and light which Delsin Rowe can absorb), Transmutation (Can transmute matter such as bullets, as well as other energies, into electricity which he can then absorb), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes and powerful wind funnels), Weather Manipulation (Can freely manipulate the weather on a scale of thousands of kilometers to planetary. Can summon storm clouds, rain down lightning bolts, create tornadoes, hurricanes, and more), Skilled at Hand to Hand Combat and Melee Weapons, Ice Manipulation (Gained the power of Cryokinesis via the Power Transfer Device, and can shoot ice beams, skate on ice trails, throw ice grenades and rockets, create ice storms, summon giant icicles from the ground, and release an icy mist which freezes all enemies solid when combined with electricity), Absoulte Zero (His ice powers are able to freeze every molecule of a person to absolute zero temperatures), Homing Attacks such as the Stalker Grenade and Sticky/Redirect Rocket, several means of Durability Negation (Absorbing bioelectricity and life force via Bio-Leech. Overloading bio-electricity within someone's body via Electric Touch. Atomizing or Transmutating enemies with Matter Manipulation, freezing to absolute zero, etc.), Gravity Manipulation (Can lower the gravity of people and objects, causing them to float helplessly in the air), Flight (Originally, he could only glide. But after honing his powers, he can now fly freely and indefinitely), Teleportation (Long-Range. With the RFI), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily amplify his stats and power by overcharging on electricity), Can grind on the ground and walls via electromagnetic "skates", Immunity to Electricity. His vampire form allows him abilities such as Soul Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Transformation (Into a swarm of bats). He has a High Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation (Is able to easily resist Sasha's mind manipulation, which controlled the entirety of Empire City, with a population of over 10 million people), Matter Manipulation (Is able to resist The Beast's matter manipulation, which can break matter down on a subatomic level), Soul Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can resist Bloody Mary's attempts to control his soul and free will), Energy Absorption (Withstood Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy. Withstood David Warner's grasp, who can instantly leech all the bioelectricty and life force from a human with a mere touch), Absoulte Zero (Can resist the ice attacks of Lucy Kuo and the Vermakk 88, which can freeze every molecule of a person to absolute zero), and Extreme Heat (Can easily withstand heat hotter than the surface of the sun. And is completely unfazed by The Beast and Nix's fire and napalm attacks) | All aforementioned abilities on a Universal to Multi-Universal scale. As well as all the powers of Polygon Man 'Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ '(He easily created a thunderstorm over Empire City at the beginning of the first game right after gaining his powers and while being incredibly injured and weakened, and it was calculated to be Large Island level. He is able to fight a holding-back Beast, who, while holding back immensely, can create a small black hole in his hand, generating 50.3 Ninatons. He also casually created dark clouds all over the world in an instant, which produced hundreds of zettatons. Easily busted the moon in the future when it first awoke. Vaporized the entire Eastern Seaboard with a single chain blast, and was implied to have destroyed the planet after Kessler time travelled) | '''Solar System level '(After being greatly empowered by the RFI, Cole was able to go toe to toe with The Beast, who had started to unleash his true power, which is vastly superior than before. The Beast also created a much larger black hole when it regenerated from a single atom, indicating his full power is much greater than his held-back state) | At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level '(Absorbed the powers of Polygon Man after defeating him) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''with '''FTL+ '''reactions, combat, and flight speed (Is able to casually dodge point-blank lightning, beams of radiation, and consistently fly fast enough to escape The Beast's black holes. Should be comparable or superior to the likes of Delsin, who can dodge beams of pure light and photons, and keep up with Fetch, who can literally move faster than light). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can use it to enhance his speed and jumping) and Precision (Slows down his perception of time) | At least '''FTL+, likely higher '''(Much faster than before). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Precision | '''Unknown. At least FTL. Omnipresent when in domain. Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M+ '''physically (Comparable to a held-back Beast, who casually lifted and threw a giant, building sized metal statue across a city with little effort). '''Class G '''with Telekinesis/Magnetism (Comparable to Alden's telekinesis. Which could lift multiple buildings, as well as an entire bridge, and transform it into a giant behemoth that he could control and move freely like his own body. Said behemoth should've at least weighed over 1,000,000 tons) | At least '''Class G '''physically. '''Higher '''with Telekinesis/Magnetism | '''Unknown. Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ '(Harmed David Warner with physical blows) | '''Solar System Class '| At least '''Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet level+ '(Easily survived the Ray Sphere Explosion at the lowest point of his power. Has taken hits from beings on his level such as Sasha, Alden, Kessler, and David Warner. Tanked attacks from a holding back Beast). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Forcefields. | '''Solar System level '(Tanked attacks from a full-power Beast). '''Higher '''with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Shields. | At least '''Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Thousands of kilometers with powers | Extended melee range with Amp and Gigawatt Blades. Planetary with powers. | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Amp, Cellphone, RFI 'Intelligence: '''Is able to instantly and easily distinguish weaknesses and vulnerabilities in an opponent's defenses. Can come up with battle tactics and strategies on the fly mid-combat. Is a tactical genius, able to outmanuver military forces, organizations hundreds of years more advanced than the rest of the world, and defeat his own future self in single combat. After receiving Kessler's memories, he should possesses all his several centuries of knowledge of experience both tactical and scientific wise. '''Weaknesses: '''Has trouble controlling his electricity. He can cause cars, guns, and fuel to explode with a mere touch. He takes extensive damage, and will eventually die from being submerged in water, though he can possibly negate this weakness with cryokinesis via freezing the water. | None notable. Previous weaknesses are no longer a problem. | None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lightning Bolts: 'Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a lightning bolt. Hitting targets with constant streams of electricity. * '''Alpha Bolt: '''A lightning bolt. Pure and simple. * '''Pincer Bolt: '''A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously. Intensifying damage. * '''Artillery Bolt: '''A long-range bolt that can hit targets from any distance. * '''Magnum Bolt: '''A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. * '''Bolt Stream: '''Unleash a pounding stream of rapid-fire bolts. * '''Skull Bolt: '''Headshots with this power destabilizes the neuroelectricity in the brain, causing the targets head to explode. * '''Scythe Bolt: '''A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. * '''Lightning Arcs: '''Cole can release deadly lightning arcs from any part of his body, from his hands to his head, that can easily bust through an armoured aircraft carrier designed to hold other powerful Conduits, kill fodder Conduits with his mere presence, and burn through rubber and insulation. * '''Electric Drain: '''Cole simply drains electricity from any object around him. * '''Electromagnetic Shockwave/TK Blast: '''Cole throws a force blast of powerful, electromagnetic energy like an air shotgun. He can reflect attacks back at attackers, even energy attacks. He can electrocute anything caught in the blast, reverse the magnetism of targets to suspend them in mid-air, or fire caged orbs of swirling Kinetic Energy that detonate with terrible force. * '''Shockwave/Alpha Blast: '''Basic EM Shockwave. * '''Detonation Blast: '''A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. Cole can also harness the kinetic energy to increase his speed and launch himself High into the air for a super jump. * '''Graviton Blast: '''A blast that lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. * '''Punch Blast: '''A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. This blast can cause severe damage to even the toughest Conduits and easily level structures. * '''Sniper Blast: '''A blast with a very long range, but narrow area of effect. Perfect for nailing a distant target. * '''Megawatt Hammer/Rockets: '''Cole can throw electric orbs of kinetic energy like rockets. They explode with great force, travel fast, can make enemies float, split into several smaller sticky rockets, and can have their flight path redirected via a Lightning Bolt, and will follow whatever the Bolt hit until it makes contact. * '''Megawatt Hammer/Alpha Rocket: '''An electrical rocket delivering a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy. * '''Redirect Rocket: '''After firing a rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack. The rocket will then chase the target until it hits. * '''Sticky Rocket: '''A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. * '''Tripwire Rocket: '''A rocket that, when sent off, splits into two rockets with a tripwire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. * '''Tesla Missile: '''Cole primarily uses this power for restarting substations, but it can be used for combat. This is a rocket that Cole has direct control of, and can guide it in mid-air in any direction. It can one-shot even the strongest enemies. * '''Missile Bolt: '''Basically a combination of the Bolt and Rocket attack. With this, Cole can fire Megawatt Rockets with the fire rate of Lightning Bolts. Dealing out maximum damage in quick succession. '''Key: InFAMOUS 1 '| 'RFI Empowerment '| '''After Absorbing Polygon-Man's powers (PSASBR) Category:TeenAngel101 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2